


mother's day.

by ghoulleo



Category: Marvel, Young Avengers, comics - Fandom
Genre: M/M, super sad hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 12:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoulleo/pseuds/ghoulleo
Summary: it's mother's day and billy is dreading what he knows will come.





	mother's day.

billy hadn't slept the entire night— god, how could he? he knew that in the morning, it would be mother's day.  
it wasn't the fact that he had forgotten the gifts for wanda and rebecca, or even that he'd have to spend all day on the phone with the two of them.  
it was the fact that mother's day was teddy's least favorite day of the year— therefore, making it his, too.  
he knew that when teddy would wake up and check his phone, he would see the date- may 13th.  
he wouldn't think anything of it at first, (not being to keen on holidays), and would go about his morning- turning over in bed and placing a gentle kiss on billy's forehead before they both got up to go make breakfast. he would turn on the tv, and goddamnit, billy cursed, of course the news was on.  
the words "Happy Mother's Day!" would crawl across the screen for what seemed like an eternity.  
billy's heart would sink through the floor, watching the inevitable unfold. teddy would set the remote down on the counter and close his eyes, bringing a hand up to his chin and covering his mouth.  
billy's heart would beat violently inside of his chest, and god, if teddy started crying, he knew he would lose the fake sense of confidence he had been using all morning. teddy would let out a shaky sigh and sink onto the dining room bench, his mind numb with the barrage of flashbacks that had all clouded it at once.  
billy would set himself next to him, placing a hand ever so gently on his thigh. teddy would place a hand of his own atop billy's, his other one still covering his quivering lips.  
the deafening silence in the room would be broken by a muffled sob from teddy, who wanted nothing more than to vanish from existence.  
billy would put his hand on teddy's shoulder and gently turn his body so that he could wrap his arms around him cradling the back of his boyfriend's head as the sobs became more frequent. billy would squeeze his eyes shut in a desperate attempt to keep himself from crying, rocking softly back and forth as teddy buried himself in the embrace.  
"you're okay," billy breathed, his voice threatening to break at any second.  
"i've got you. you're okay."  
teddy's shoulders would shake up and down as silent tears cascaded down his cheeks and onto billy's lap.  
"shhhh, baby, you're okay," billy would comfort, his own eyes unable to keep the tears from falling now. a hiccup would escape teddy's mouth as his tears slowed and sniffles became more prominent.  
billy ran his fingers through teddy's hair as his other hand trailed in circles across his back. billy never known teddy's mother all that well— but he knew how wonderful she was from everything that he had told him. he knew what she had given up to care for teddy- this hybrid baby, half of whom's genes were from a race her people had been tirelessly fighting for centuries- on a planet entirely foreign to her own- with nothing but the clothes on her back.  
teddy's chest would heave as he loosened his grip on his boyfriend, sitting upright, and yet avoiding any kid of eye contact- almost as if he were ashamed at himself.  
billy would cup teddy's chin delicately with his fingers, tilting his head upward so that he could look at him. his other hand atop one of teddy's.  
"my sweet angel," the sorcerer would murmur, his hazel eyes still glistening with tears as he gazed clemently at the still-sobbing figure of his boyfriend. "it's alright to cry. i- you're safe with me, okay? i promise. i won't ever judge you for crying, or for laughing too loud, or for getting upset at something stupid i did..." his voice would trail off as teddy's lips shown the slightest hint of a smile.  
"you've been through so much, i- god, i wish i could take that pain from you, a-and you know i would," billy would say, shaking his head as he digressed from the point. "what i'm trying to say is that- i know you're hurting. i know you, tee. you've gotta stop worrying so much about me and take care of yourself. i love you."  
billy would wipe the remaining tears that glimmered on teddy's cheeks as teddy let out a sigh- almost as if he'd been holding his breath the entire time they'd been sitting together. finally looking up at his boyfriend, teddy would brush the bangs that had fallen across his eyes off of his face. "you're my savior, kaplan," he would croak as his mouth formed that smile— that damned beautiful smile, billy cursed— and took billy's hands in his.  
"what would i do without you?" teddy babbled as he would cradle his boyfriend's hands in his.  
and they would sit there for hours, hardly saying more than the occasional "i love you". but billy would know how bad teddy was about hiding his emotions. he could see right through the smile— as if it were a ghost. he dreaded the fact that the day had to happen- god, what he would give not to see teddy in pain is insurmountable.  
but he knew he was going to wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you lads enjoyed it ::::)


End file.
